


Love Is Blind

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, everyone but Yuuri is still a skater, probably, so cliche at this point ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Yuuri and Victor weren’t looking for love, but their best friend’s seemed to think them lonely. Cue an awkward blind date, a confusing run-in, and a bit of falling on love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my silly little fic, Love Is Blind. I haven't written for it much, but I have many plans, so hopefully it'll update faster then sbms ^^; but this is kinda a stress relief fic so Idk how often it will be anyway. 
> 
> I plan to tell the story from both Yuuri and Victor's povs, switching each chapter, but idk. I might just make another fic for Victor's pov ^^ I'll figure that out at some point.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Find me on Tumblr, @undadasea)

Friends. They are your closest confidant, your sibling by heart, your supporter.

Best friends? They’re the ones that cause you lots of trouble but you love them anyway because you know that they’ll be there to help get you back out of trouble.

They were also, apparently, the ones who set you up one blind dates without asking you if you even want to date.

“Yuuuuuuriiii~” Phichit sang as he entered their dorm room.

He heard a big heavy sigh come from his best friend’s room, and made his way there, where he found just the man he was looking for. His poor, sad, lonely friend, Yuuri.

“I know that I’m not going to want to know, however I also know that you’re going to tell me anyway, so shoot.” Yuuri sighed, shutting his laptop. Phichit had this weird habit of doing stupid stuff, or planning stupid stuff, that he would always, always drag Yuuri into. After a few years together, he had learned that saying no to the Thai man was almost impossible, so he had long since given up trying.

(of course, Phichit would never force Yuuri to do something he knew would have a negative effect, but he had the talent of knowing how things would end up so there were many things Yuuri expected to hate that he didn’t *cough*pole dancing*cough*)

The smirk on Phichit’s face scared him. “How long has it been since your last date?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “No. No, Phichit, no! I’m not going to be your wingman and-”

“Yuuri-”

“-I’m not signing up for some-”

“Yuuri!”

“-stupid dating app or whatever-”

“YUURI!”

“-WHAT?”

“I want going to say any of that!”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Phichit. “Oh yeah?” He made himself more comfortable and invited Phichit to sit across from him on the bed. “Go on, then, Phichit. What’s the big plan this time?”

“Wooooow.” Phichit let out a low whistle as he sat down. “So sassy and defensive!” This earned him being pushed over onto his back, and he laughed as he sat back up. “Okay okay! So, I was thinking-”

“Did it hurt?”

“-thAT ITS been a while since your last date and, let’s face it Yuuri,” he leaned forward and grabbed Yuuri by the cheeks. “You’re lonely.”

“I am not!” Yuuri cried, pulling out of his friends grasp. “I have plenty of people that I talk to!”

“Yuuri. My hamsters, as cute as they are, don’t count.”

Yuuri blushed. “I wasn’t talking about your hamsters…” He muttered and grabbed a pillow from behind himself to curl around.

“Yeah yeah.” Phichit waved him off. “But anyway, you’ve been lonely and I’ve finally got an idea! Drum roll please…” Yuuri sighed but drummed his hands against the bed anyway. “You, my friend, are going on a blind date!”

The drumming ceased. The breathing ceased. His heart ceased.

“NOT. HAPPENING.”

“Awwww cmon Yuuri!” Phichit whined, laying across the others lap. “It’ll be good for you! And it’s not like I’m setting you up with a total stranger! I have a friend who’s got a friend who’s also very lonely and we figured that if you take two lonely guys and put them together, you’ll get two happy boyfriends!”

Another long, heavy sigh. “How would you even know if we’re compatible though?”

“I don’t!”

“Well that’s relieving.”

“So much sarcasm today!”

“Alright fine. Let’s say I did go on the date.” Yuuri began, ignoring Phichit’s “you will” in the background. “What if there is nothing to talk about? And then the whole evening is just a long awkward silence? What then?”

“Theeenn you lie, say you had a great time, come back here, and I won’t make you go out on another date with him.”

There was a long silence. Then: “… Fine. I’ll do it.” Phichit leapt into the air and let out a whoop. “BUT if I don’t like it then that’s it, you’re not asked to set me up on any more dates. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“So, what are the details?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Phichit, Yuuri doesn't have a thing to wear.

"No. Not that one."

A groan.

"Not that either!"

A shirt was slammed back down on the bed.

"Don't even pick that one up."

A hand fell back against a thigh.

Yuuri was getting fed up with this. "Phi, you have turned down everything I've touched!"

The younger boy smiled. "Well, you have great outfits but none of them are.... eye-catching."

"Thaaaaaanks." Yuuri dropped down on his bed, surrounded by piles of clothes. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could go on this date. The way Phichit was acting made it seem like this guy was going to be some mafia boss or something. But Phichit had made it clear that there was no reason to freak out, it wasn't something super big, just a fancy date with a supposedly cute guy. It's not like it'd be someone like Victor Nikiforov or anything. Then Phichit would be in trouble.

"I don't really do eye-catching Phi, you know that."

"You really should though." Phichit leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. "You could look really hot if you put on the right clothes." Yuuri chucked a shirt that was barely dodged. "Oh!" Phichit stood up suddenly. "We should go to the store and get you a cute outfit!"

Yuuri balked. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Phichit whined.

"Because I have plenty of good outfits already!"

"Well- Yeah, good but we're looking for AMAZING and none of those meet the criteria!" Phichit moved over to the door, and leaned against it for a moment. "So put on some of you're good clothes so we can go shopping for some great clothes."

He walked out, leaving Yuuri to glare at every shirt he owned. This wasn't cool, Phichit knew how much he hated shopping. Maybe he could just-

"AND NO HIDING OR RUNNING, I WILL FIND YOU."

-Nevermind.....

With a sigh, Yuuri picked up the first outfit in his reach and began to change. There was no getting out of this and, honestly, it was getting tiring even trying. Phichit would never push Yuuri to do something that would harm him, but he could come pretty close.

So Yuuri wasted another 10 minutes pretending to get ready, doing anything he could to prolong the inevitable trip, including gelling back his hair and then rinsing it out, cleaning his glasses (at least 20 times), and changing his shirt a few times. But in the end, he knew stalling any longer would cause Phichit to come and (quite literally) drag him out.

He opened his door slowly to find Phichit walking down the hallway towards him, jacket on and keys in hand.

"Finally!" Phichit whined, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door. He waited for Yuuri to pull on his shoes and jacket before he continued his pulling at least. "Okay so first we need to get you a nice shirt and some great jeans that curve around-"

"PHI."

"Yeah yeah, and then you need some new cologne-"

"What's wrong with the cologne I have now??"

"Nothing, nothing! I just figured you could try something new."

Yuuri glared at his friend.

"Alright fine, it's kind of cheap and it shows, is all."

"You said you loved how it smelled!"

And this is how, three hours later, Yuuri found himself getting ready for his date, a new shirt, a dark blue button down shirt with what appeared to be a little bit of glitter spread across the shoulders, new jeans, that admittedly did give him curves in all the right places, and new cologne, that wasn't unpleasant but wasn't something Yuuri would've picked for himself.

"Almost perfect..." Mumbled Phichit as he wandered into the bathroom and returned with Yuuri's hair gel. Yuuri just relaxed back in his chair with his eyes closed as his friend got to work on his hair, pulling it back and sticking it there with the gel. "There." Phichit breathed, pulling his hands back to look at his handy work.

Yuuri opened his eyes to give himself a look as well and his jaw dropped. He barely recognized himself. With his hair slicked back like this (it was much better than what he had done when he was stalling) he looked a lot more mature. 

"Ideally," Phichit removed his glasses. "I'd have you wear contacts. But I know that you hate them, and I'm not letting you go blind so," He placed them back on Yuuri's nose, a little crooked so Yuuri had to adjust them. "The glasses must stay."

"Thanks, Phi."

"What for?" Phichit smirked knowingly.

"Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Next chapter!! Idk, I felt like making Phi a bit of a fashionista :')) Not many notes on this chapter ^^ 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr, @undadasea, for more of my writing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets very annoyed at his date's absence. And then slightly scared when he arrives.

You know, Yuuri might have been happier to go on this blind date if he wasn't left wandering around for an hour.

It was a date at a restaurant. A big restaurant, but still. However, Phichit had sent him in here, well... Blind. He knew what time and where. But for pete's sake, he didn't even know his date's name! His so-called best friend decided that being vague under the guise of not knowing would be the best option, but Yuuri could tell that he wasn't sharing everything.

So this is how Yuuri found himself standing in the middle of a large, fancy restaurant, all alone when he was supposed to be on a date.

Ooooh, Phichit was going to get it when he got back.

For now, however, Yuuri would have to keep looking.

He had found the restaurant, named Lohengrin, after minimal struggle involving asking some annoyed business man for directions.

He had said that he was waiting for someone, as he was, or looking for someone. Yuuri had the sinking feeling that the waitress who lead him to his table knew that he wasn't used to these places. Maybe it was his look of awe at the place, or perhaps the fact he was obviously nervous about this whole thing, who knows. Either way, she seemed to be taking pity on him.

And he sat there, and he waited. And waited. And waited a little longer. He sent a text to Phichit, complaining about being in a restaurant he couldn't afford without a date (that could hopefully afford it, or they would be in trouble) but his friend just insisted that he stayed there, telling him that whichever friend it was that had helped Phichit set this up promised that his date would arrive soon and that he was sorry his friend was an idiot sometimes. A very forgetful one.

This did nothing to keep Yuuri from leaving.

He wasn't sure why he stayed. Maybe Phichit was right, he was lonely. Of course, he had Phichit, but he was just about it. His family was way back in Hasetsu, along with Vicchan. He had wanted to take his dog with him when he moved here, but that just wasn't possible on his family's budget. Ever since their Onsen went dry....

He shook his head. Not the time to get sentimental. He was fuming over being stuck here waiting for a date for over.. he checked his watch. A half hour! He has been waiting for a half hour, turning away waiters and waitresses asking for an order and offering some water. 

Eventually, he relented, accepting a glass from the same waitress who had showed him to his seat and she left with a look that said "You poor thing." He hated it.

He has always hated those looks. And the fact that this so-called "lovely" man was making him wait so long had garnered him more than a few.

Every second that passed was another he could have spent working, getting money for food and shelter, and internet. Not only for him, but for Phichit, and his family too.

He sighed and turned down the waitresses' offer to refill his water. Yup. That was it, he's going home.

He sent a quick text to Phichit telling him that he wasn't about to waste another second here when it was obvious his date didn't care enough to show, and then he stood. He made his way to the front. He was walking out the door. And then...

A flash of shining silver.

Yuuri froze.

_Silver hair..._

No. No it couldn't be.

He was aware that he was standing in the doorway, but there was another door. Another door that had just had...

No, there's no way. Yuuri had to rationalize his thoughts. It was probably just some old guy, with graying hair. Yeah, that's right. No way it was-

"Hello ma'am." Russian. "I have a reservation for a table for two? I believe my date is already here."

Yuuri turned around. He had to, he had to check, make sure it was some silly coincidence, there was no way _he_ was here, it made no sense!

But oh, life has a funny way of toying with you.

So when Yuuri turned, he prayed to any deity that would listen that he would see some old man looking for his wife. But no. Life isn't that simple.

When he turned his eyes landed on Victor Nikiforov, world champion figure skater and Yuuri's idol from when he was young.

He swore, if this was his date....

Phichit would probably rather not be home when he got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! They finally speak to each other next chapter *u* I literally just speed-wrote this bc I got a bout of inspiration. But at the same time it was kind of hard to write??? I'm not sure, probably because there was next to no dialogue and that tends to be my strong suit?? Idk. 
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, @undadasea! I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have over there, as well as in the comments on here ^w^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of breaking the ice, now comes... spilling the water?

"Oh, yes! I believe that.... that's him right there."

Yuuri stared straight at the waitress, and she looked back at him. Oh shit. He tried not to notice the fact that Victor Nikiforov was looking at him too.

"Sir, your date is finally here!"

He pulled himself away from the door and closer to the stand. He felt more like he was walking up to testify in court, and less like he was approaching a date.

"Hi there!" Victor Nikiforov's voice spoke from next to him, and from the corner of his vision he could see that the other had stuck a hand out in offering. "I'm Victor Nikiforov, were you sent here as a blind date?"

Finally swallowing around the lump in his throat, and reminding himself to breathe, Yuuri looked back up at Victor Nikiforov. He was smiling brightly and obviously waiting for Yuuri to say something back, or shake his hand, or something.

So Yuuri somehow managed to stretch his hand out and take Victor's in a firm handshake. His hand was warm...

And then he remembered that Victor had asked a question. "Oh! Um, yes, I am."

Yuuri hadn't expected Victor's smile to get any brighter, but it did. "Then I'm your date! I'm so sorry I'm late." Victor retracted his hand to use it to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "There was horrible traffic."

"Hmm, so I heard." Yuuri hummed, turning and making his way back to their table. Whether or not Victor followed him, he wasn't sure. He just had to sit down, because he was pretty sure that if he stood any longer, with the knowledge that Phichit actually _had_ set him up on a date with VICTOR FREAKING NIKIFOROV, he might collapse.

"Have you been waiting long?" Apparently yes, Victor had followed him. And now he was sitting in the chair across from him. "Oh wait- what a stupid question. Of course you have. I really am sorry that I'm so late." And Victor was rambling. It was kind of cute.

"It's fine." Yuuri put on his best smile. He could do this, he told himself. It would just be a simple date, right? It's not like he's never dated before now. Just.. maybe not an actual God on earth. But he could do this-

He couldn't do this. He wasn't going to make it, because Victor just crossed his legs under the table, and Yuuri knows because _Victor's foot brushed up his leg and oH GOD-_

And then he was brought back to reality because apparently he had jumped. Violently. And knocked over the glass of water that he had been drinking before he tried to leave. 

Right.

On.

Victor's.

Lap.

If someone would just like... come and take him now, that'd be fine.

"Oh my GOD!" Yuuri pushed his chair back from the table and stood, reaching forward to grab some napkins and passing them to Victor. "I am so so sorry!" Yuuri felt like crawling under a rock. Preferably a large one.

Victor, however, was laughing. And honestly Yuuri wasn't sure he'd ever heard a more beautiful sound in all his 23 years of life. The Russian waved a hand in dismissal at Yuuri's apology as he tried to soak some of the water up from his pants.

"It's fine, it's fine." He said, glancing up from his task and looking at Yuuri through his bangs.

"I guess that's payback for being late..?" Yuuri muttered, sitting back down in his chair. It wasn't meant to be heard, but it was. And Victor laughed again, and Yuuri decided he'd do anything to be the reason. (As long as it wasn't at him...)

"Pretty harsh," Victor chuckled. "But I guess it's fair."

Yuuri smiled at him. A true, genuine smile. Had it really been so long since he had smiled that way? But Victor was smiling too. It looked soft, and a lot more true than the smiles seen on tv and in the magazines. It made Yuuri wonder... was Victor as lonely as he was? I mean, that's the reasoning Phichit had given him for this whole thing being set up. They were both lonely.

He pulled himself back to reality as the waitress dropped off some menus for them and they ordered their drinks. More water for him, with a wink and a joke about being careful this time from Victor, while the other got some sort of fancy French wine.

And then it was just the two of them again. It got quiet for a moment, Yuuri fidgeting with his sleeves and Victor just, looking.

"A bit late for this but, what's your name?" Victor finally started.

"Ah, Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki." He answered. "What's yours again?" He was not about to admit that he knew it already. Along with the name of his dog, and the shampoo brand he uses.

"Victor Nikiforov."

"Nice to meet you, Victor." He smiled.

Maybe he could do this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter B|
> 
> They speak! Yayy!! I am actually really happy with this chapter??? Who knew lmao
> 
> Come ask me questions or just talk to me on my Tumblr, @undadasea ^w^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation is a tool that Yuuri isn't quite sure how to use at first.

An awkward start. An awkward continue. 

They both sat in silence, with only the background noise of other couples and families, looking through their menus, casting glances over the top hoping the other wasn't staring too.

And then the waitress came back, and they had to pass away their walls and order. 

Afterwards, came conversation. Or lack thereof.

As I said before, awkward.

Yuuri searched his brain for something, anything, to say. But he kept drawing up blank. It was as though there was nothing for them to talk about, which was true, of course. They didn't know each other at all. This was why Yuuri hated blind dates. So much uncertainty, no clue where to start, always so, so terribly awkward.

He was pulled from his ever spiraling thoughts when Victor coughed. Not an actual cough, mind you, the type that meant "hey, look here." And Yuuri allowed himself to look. He had, after all, promised Phichit he would try to enjoy himself at least.

"So Yuuri," Victor started when they made eye contact. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, staring at Yuuri not unlike one would a feast. "How are you?"

...... That was not what Yuuri was expecting.

"I'm... alright." He hesitated to answer, and after a moment, he added "Honestly, a little nervous."

Victor laughed lightly. "Nervous? What for?~" He purred, though it seemed everything he said came out as a purr, so maybe it was just his voice?

Yuuri just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with being sent on a date with a total stranger?" He smiled a little at the end, hoping it passed off as joking even if it was entirely true.

"Don't be silly! I'm not a total stranger, not any more! We've known each other for, what? 10 minutes?" He laughed and took a sip of his beverage. "But I get what you mean anyway."

Yuuri hummed and grabbed his glass of water, watched Victor ovefr the rim of his glass as he drank some. "How about this," He said as he set the glass back down on the table. "20 questions?"

At the slightly confused stare, he elaborated. "It's exactly as it sounds. We ask each other 20 questions, 10 each, alternating. Questions about anything. And the other has to answer."

Victor nodded along in understanding. "Alright, seems fair enough. Shall I start or you?"

"You can go ahead."

"Alright. Hmmm.." Victor sat back in thought. "One; where do you work?"

Yuuri tilted his head side to side before answering. "Currently I work at a cafe on Main Street, named Emily's Coffee and Sweets." He smiled brightly. "Emily is a sweet woman."

Victor was smiling too. "I bet. Your turn."

For a minute, Yuuri considered asking the same question. But honestly that seemed a little over-done and it wasn't like he didn't know already. Of course, Victor didn't know he knew. 

"Two; who set you up on this date? Like, what's your relation to them?"

"My best friend, Chris. He's a little crazy and sometimes doesn't know how to keep his thoughts to himself when he really should, but he's sweet and will always do what he thinks is best for his friends. For me, that was this." There was a light in Victor's eyes as he spoke about his friend that made Yuuri smile. He loved his friends, that much was clear.

"Alright alright. Three; Do you keep up with the latest gossip?"

Yuuri wasn't sure why Victor sounded so eager.

"No, not really. If I need to know something about someone, then that person will tell me." He shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Four; what job would you be terrible at?"

"Good question." Victor smirked, and it took him a moment to answer. "A secretary, probably. I'm quite forgetful." At this, Yuuri laughed. Good to know. "Five; what are some small things that make your day better?"

"Calm music, a good book, the sound of rain, a warm drink, seeing the good in people."

"What kind of warm drink??"

"Isn't that two questions?" Yuuri laughed as Victor pouted. "Alright fine. Tea, usually. Coffee if Ireally need to wake up. Now, it's my turn. Six; when people come to you for help what do they usually want help with?"

"Where do you keep getting these questions, Yuuri? Gosh." Victor leaned back in his chair, contemplating the question for a moment. "Probably mostly help with tips on how to spin right, or jump, or if their routine looks good."

"Routines?" Yuuri smirked.

"Figure skating." Victor nodded.

"Ahhhh."

"Yeah, I'm.." He narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a moment, so quick that Yuuri wasn't sure if it even happened. "I'm really big in figure skating."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

He didn't continue. He didn't look like he wanted to. So Yuuri let it go.

"It's your question, Victor."

"Oh! Right. Seven- we're on seven right?" Yuuri nodded. "Seven; what would be one of the most annoying things about having you as a roommate?"

A chuckle. "According to my dear friend, Phichit, I don't sleep at 'normal human times'."

Victor laughed a bit as well. "What does that mean?"

"I'm a bit of a night owl."

"Well I'm an early bird, so I can't say that it wouldn't be irritating."

"Are you one of those happy-in-the-morning people?" At Victor's nod, Yuuri groaned, though the playful smile on his lips let Victor know he was messing around. "Oh God, not another one! Phichit thinks it's a great idea to get up at 6:30 every morning and he drags me out of bed too."

"Ha!" Victor laughed. "6:30 is nothing, try 5am! I have to be at the rink by 6 or Yakov, my coach, would have my head." Yuuri found himself laughing along.

That in it's self was the strangest of things. He was comfortable. It usually took him months, in some cases years to be this comfortable with a person, and yet here he was. Smiling and laughing with someone he only met an hour or so ago. It was mind-boggling.

The chatter from there was all smooth, flowing between them easily. Their game was forgotten, not even halfway through, as they begun to just follow the conversation and let it pick where it went. And then things went south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I live! Sorry for the long wait! I had lots happening in a short time frame, coupled with no writing inspiration, which just frustrated me to no end. But I finally found a moment to myself, sat down, and wrote it. And it's done *^* hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster this time, but I make no promises.
> 
> Drop a comment or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://undadasea.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
